


Only a small crush

by Marvelfangirling (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's Bucky, Alcohol, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky is Josh's friend, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He's also a jerk, Hurt/Comfort, Josh Gets drunk, Josh is your older brother, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marvelfangirling
Summary: After your brother disappears for the 4th time this week to go out drinking with his friends, your parents send you out to find him. But he's drunk and getting dangerous. So, what happens when Bucky comes to save you?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky barnes/ reader
Kudos: 8





	Only a small crush

You sat in your room, reading peacefully. Your brother, Josh, would usually come in at night and talk to you, but tonight and last night… and the night before that, he hadn’t shown up and got home late at night, drunk. 

“Y/n!” Your mother called out. “Josh is out past curfew and your father and I don’t want to have to pay another fee to the police when they find him drunk with his friends. Will you be a dear and go to his friend’s house and bring him home?” 

You sighed and closed your book. “Yes, Mother.” You said, walking out of your room. You’d gotten Josh from his friend’s house quite a few times, so why was this gonna be any different? You walked downstairs and slipped on your cream wool coat and walked out the door. As the light falling snow blew past your hair, you thought of Bucky Barnes. 

He was your brother's friend and was a total catch. You had a HUGE crush on him but never wanted to admit it, fearing that someone would make fun of you or worse, tell him. Your biggest fear was him finding out or that he wouldn’t like you back. 

But those were ‘childish’ thoughts, as your mother told you when you said you might like someone. So you tried not to think about him as much as you did, but you were head over heels for him. 

“Josh?” You called out, after reaching his friend’s house. You could smell smoke from a small fire that illuminated the backyard of Josh’s friend's house. You walked around to the back to see your brother and his friends drunkenly singing or horsing around. Sighing, you pushed open the fence door and walked in. 

“Josh, time to go home. Mom and Dad want you back.” You said, sternly. Josh noticed you and chuckled. “They don’t tell me what to do.” He slurred, swaying side from side. 

“Joshua, you're drunk.” You said. “You need to go home!” Josh scoffed. “You don’t tell me what to do either,” 

His friends cheered drunkenly. You were starting to get annoyed with the situation. “Josh, we are going home. Now.” You ordered. Josh looked furious now. He turned towards you, fire in his eyes. “Why don’t you go home?” He asked, harshly, nearing closer to you. 

You flinched, backing away a bit. “I can’t, not without you. That’s the reason I came here.” You said. “Get out of here,” Josh growled, drawing closer. You started backing up more, almost hitting the wooden fence. But Josh never stopped coming closer. 

“Joshua stop! You’re scaring me!” You cried, fearful tears filling your eyes. “Get Her Josh!” One of his friends cheered. What was going on! Josh, snap outta it! Your back hit the fence, you whimpered as he was coming right up to you. 

“Please…” You begged. Right as he was about to hit you someone punched him square in the face, knocking him back. “Sorry to break up the party, but it’s getting a bit too dangerous for the little lady.” A familiar voice said. 

Josh got up, only to get his collar grabbed and punched in the face again, knocking him out. All his other friends looked at Bucky with wide eyes. They then scurried off, leaving the beer bottles and fire behind. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, dropping Josh’s collar, and letting him fall. He walked over to you and brushed your bangs out of your face. You nodded, still catching your breath. He was this close to you… he had just saved you from your own brother. 

“Good, now let's get you home,” Bucky said, with his girl swooning flirtatious smile on his face. You smiled softly and nodded. 

Bucky pretty much dragged Josh all the way home through the snow. You two had a nice little conversation walking home. Once you got home, your dad got Josh inside. You were walking up the stairs of your porch when Bucky stopped you. “Y/n wait.” 

You turned around. “Yes?” You asked, coming back down the stairs. “I have something to tell you,” Bucky said. You nodded and came closer. “And what is that?” You asked. 

“Well, It’d be easier if I showed you.” Bucky grinned. Your mind went blank. ‘Oh my gosh... ‘ Your mind screamed at you. Bucky could tell you had a crush on him this whole time, that sneaky boy. Moments later, your lips connected into a loving and passionate kiss. 

You smiled, kissing him back. This was a dream come true!! As Bucky pulled away, smiling down at you. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you too, James.” You smiled. Bucky loved it when you called him James… like a lot. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Doll. Stay safe.” Bucky smiled. “I will… Goodnight James.” You said. Bucky nodded, kissing your cheek before walking off down the sidewalk, leaving you breathless that he had just kissed you. 

I guess you never had to worry about him finding out anymore… He loved you and you loved him, the perfect love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You all enjoyed this!! I love writing Bucky and Steve, their just so easy and fun to write! Request anything you'd like <3


End file.
